User blog:Joel1995/Finally finished part 2 of my Season 12 fanfic...:D
Here it is my lovelies. Degrassi Season 12 Main Cast (Episodes 1225-1242) ' ' Seniors (Grade 12) Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, an ex-cheerleader who is excited to leave high school. Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich lesbian who is single but can’t find the right career path. Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a paraplegic heartthrob who isn’t ready for college Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a writer and goth whose life is taking a turn for the worst. Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a heartthrob who aspires to work in law enforcement Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a girl who is looking towards a future in special effects Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin- an athlete and a girl with a secret. Juniors (Grade 11) Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a guy with a broken heart and a new flame Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a Christian girl who is facing one tough decision Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a girl who is finally wanting to make herself happy. Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a FTM who is considering a new love. Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly girl and a singer/guitar player for a band Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a science geek who is ready for college Sophomores (Grade 10) Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a drummer, a Queen Bee, hiding a strange obsession. Unknown as Tanner Samuels, a new band geek and an aspiring director. Unknown as David Fuller, a bully and an artist. Unknown as Robbie Thomas, an athlete with a plan to change Degrassi. (New) Freshman (Grade 9) Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah, a girl who is scarred after a tragic loss. Olivia Sciren as Maya Matlin, a trumpet player for a band and a good girl. Unknown as Anthony Rollins, a party boy. (New) Unknown as Oliver Ryan, an athlete and a goodie two-shoes. (New) Adults Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson, the school principal. Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the Media Immersions teacher. Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, Angela’s guardian. Recurring Characters Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake Matlin’s father and Helen Edward’s fiancé. Unknown as Casey Abrams, a sarcastic boy. Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards, Clare’s mother and Glen Martin’s fiancée. Samii Folliot as Hannah Belmont, a girl who was gone but now is back. Premise Since we last left off in Degrassi, a suicide occurred and it left the students broken. The victim of this tragic event was Ash Lempky. Angela is now left broken. Owen left the school to go to the army to meet Anya there. Wesley has learned that he can skip to twelfth grade. The rest of Degrassi is left wondering what they could’ve done to stop Ash. Degrassi will never be the same. Degrassi ''' '''Season 12: Part 2 Episode 25: Who Knew pt. 1 Angie feels like she is the cause for Ash’s suicide, Maya comes to comfort her. Robbie is trying to put the pieces back together after months of counseling to help cope with his father’s molest. David won’t forgive himself for what happened to Ash. Episode 26: Who Knew pt. 2 Angie finally decides to stop blaming herself for the suicide. Robbie now out of counseling is adjusting to his life with his foster parents. David is still broken about Ash and is slowly and slowly closing himself up. Episode 27: Don’t Stop pt. 1 Drew has turned a new leaf and is acceptant towards the fact that he is in a wheelchair. Adam meets a new boy and is suddenly question himself. Fiona is getting ready for college and is wondering if business would be a better career choice. Episode 28: Don’t Stop pt. 2 Drew is looking at a career working with paralyzed kids like him. Adam doesn’t understand what’s going on, so he goes to Clare for advice. Fiona finally reached the goal she wanted, one year of being sober, and also found a career path. Episode 29: Family Portrait pt. 1 Eli has had a tough year and it’s about to get worse when his mom disappears. Marisol’s mom’s health is getting worse. Clare’s family get’s terrible news about a family member. Episode 30: Family Portrait pt. 2 Eli finds out that his mom ran away to marry another man. After Marisol’s mom being hospitalized she bonds with Dave. Clare finds out who Darcy’s rapist is, and when Darcy comes back for the weekend she finds out too. Episode 31: Family Portrait pt. 3 Eli is coping with his mother running away and finds a creative way to deal with it: making music. Marisol’s mother leaves the hospital and finally she gets some amazing news: Marisol’s mom is AIDS-free! Darcy calls the police and get’s ready for a court trial against Peter. Episode 32: Love Story ''' Clare and Eli are comforting each other but get too close. Maya and Robbie break up but she quickly rebounds…with Oliver. Jake and Katie’s relationship is going fine until Jake thinks that Katie’s pregnant. '''Episode 33: Careful With Words Katie is trying to tell Jake she’s not pregnant, but he won’t listen. Maya and Oliver are doing well but Robbie can’t get over their break up. Clare wants Eli to know that what happened between them does not mean they are together but will he understand? Episode 34: Catch Me Clare is still in love with Eli and is wondering if he feels the same way. Adam is going through a tough time…till he meets a girl named Lindsey. Casey and Imogen are in love and they are inseparable. Episode 35: 3 pt. 1 Jess is dating David….but she likes Drew, will both guys accept a relationship with each other? Jenna and Tanner strike up a romance which might be interrupted by a jealous Dave. Wesley finds out that Hannah is back. Episode 36: 3 pt. 2 David and Drew question if their relationship with each other could be considered gay. Tanner tells Dave that he will not stop him and Jenna. Hannah wants Wesley back and he is a little hesitant. Last 6 Episodes of Season 12 are marketed as: Degrassi: Time’s Up Episode 37: Raise Your Glass pt. 1 Graduation is this week! Fiona picked out her college and is ready for the future, but will Charlie stop her plans? Eli and Clare are back, but Eli doesn’t want to leave Clare. Casey is uncomfortable with Imogen leaving Degrassi. Episode 38: Raise Your Glass pt. 2 Katie wants to be valedictorian…but so does Imogen. Drew finds out that he got a scholarship to go to college…in England. Marisol is worried that she won’t be able to succeed in college. Jake decides that he wants to stay in Toronto. Episode 39: Raise Your Glass pt. 3 Valedictorian is announced and it’s Imogen! Fiona ignores Charlie’s pleas for a makeup and looks to her future. Marisol gets encouragement from Katie. Adam doesn’t know what he’ll do without his brother. Episode 40: Till The World Ends pt. 1 It’s graduation! Eli realizes that he has done so many terrible things and goes out to fix them. Holly J is back to see Fiona graduate! The Niners prepare for a new year as new kids come in. Episode 41: Till the World Ends pt. 2 It’s time for the Degrassi kids to kick back and get ready for a dance at the Ravine. Anthony is having fun but he starts to feel a little dizzy. Maya and Robbie are going strong but when she tries to get too close Robbie is reminded of his father. Episode 42: Last Friday Night (4 Part Finale) Anthony wakes up in a van next to a guy he never met, was he raped? The seniors leave Degrassi to pursue their future. Maya feels rejected by Robbie and it causes a confusion leading to Maya going back to Oliver. Jenna, Clare, and Alli look back at their past 3 years and realize that it’s their time. The new Niners walk into the orientation and a familiar face is there to help them. Category:Blog posts